From the existing art, communication methods are known by which useful data are transmitted between a plurality of traffic participants, for example the first traffic participant and the second traffic participant, preferably wirelessly. Such methods are referred to as “car to car,” or C2C, communication methods. It is also known to transmit useful data from the traffic participant to the central communication device. In this case, reference is made to “car to infrastructure,” or C2I, communication methods. As an umbrella concept covering these two methods, the expression “car to X,” or C2X, communication methods can be used. For example, the first traffic participant and/or the second traffic participant are each a motor vehicle. In contrast, the central communication device is preferably stationary.
The quantity of data of the useful data that has to be transmitted between the first and the second traffic participant increases constantly, also because the number of parameters to be transmitted and/or the frequency of the transmission is constantly increasing. This holds in particular if a multiplicity of second traffic participants is present in the environment around the first traffic participant. In this case, the first traffic participant has to transmit the useful data to a plurality of second traffic participants, in particular to all the second traffic participants. This is frequently provided via the same interface or the same communication device.
In addition, the data transmission rate between the two traffic participants is standardly limited, while that between the respective traffic participant and the central communication device is preferably higher. This is also due to the fact that the communication connection between the traffic participants frequently changes; i.e. for example the first traffic participant has to set up the communication connection in alternating fashion respectively to one or more of the second traffic participants in order to transmit the data. The communication connection between the respective traffic participant, i.e. the first traffic participant or the second traffic participant, and the central communication device preferably exists, in contrast, over a longer period of time, in particular permanently during a period of operation of the respective traffic participant.